Ramadan Bersama Kominatos
by Baskom Sekampus
Summary: Bagi Ryosuke maupun Haruichi, akan selalu ada yang istimewa tiap bulan Ramadan tiba.


Hallo, **Baskom Sekampus** kembali lagi. Masih antologi kolaborasi beberapa author yang sangat mencintai Kominatos. Yang berbeda, kali ini mengambil tema Ramadan. Jadi isinya pasti non-BL, biar barokah. Fic ini murni dibuat untuk asupan dan bukan untuk komersil.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer :** **Terajima Yuji** **  
**

.

.

.

 **Ramadan Bersama Kominatos** **  
** **{** Kominatos dalam suasana kearifan lokal selama Ramadan **}**

 **.**

. _ **Alternate Universe**_

 _ **.**_

 **Selamat menikmati**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **[1]  
** Amber Reina – id: 2116457

* * *

"Haruichi sudah siap?" terdengar suara kepala keluarga Kominato dari ruang tamu. Ia bersama anak sulungnya, Ryosuke sedang menunggu si bungsu yang masih di kamar bersama sang ibu. Keduanya sudah berpakaian rapi. Baju koko berwarna putih, sarung motif kotak-kotak, dan peci hitam. Sang ayah memang sengaja membelikan warna yang sama, terutama untuk Haruichi, anak bungsunya itu pasti selalu ingin yang sama dengan kakaknya.

Ryosuke melihat jam dinding. "Sebentar lagi adzan," ucapnya sembari mengingatkan.

"Sebentar lagi. Sarungnya belum dipakai." begitulah jawaban dari sang ibu. Kemudian ia kembali fokus memakaikan sarung untuk Haruichi. Anak bungsunya yang masih berumur 7 tahun ini memang masih kesulitan memakai sarung. Padahal sang ibu menyuruh Haruichi menggunakan celana panjang saja, tapi Haruichi tetap ngotot ingin pakai sarung sama seperti ayah dan kakaknya.

Haruichi kecil tidak ingin melewatkan salat tarawih hari pertama bersama sang ayah dan kakak laki-lakinya. Di masjid nanti pasti juga banyak teman-temannya. Haruichi sangat bersemangat menantikan itu. Lalu terdengar suara adzan isya dari masjid. Haruichi panik karena sarungnya belum selesai terpasang. Ia juga memakai pecinya asal.

"Ibu, sudah adzan." Haruichi makin panik ketika melihat ibunya hanya mengangguk sambil menggulung sarung di bagian perut Haruichi.

"Selesai," sang ibu berdiri lalu mengambil sajadah yang ada di atas kasur lalu berbalik dan tidak menemukan anak bungsunya sudah tak ada di sana. Sang ibu hanya menggelengkan kepala lalu menyusul anak bungsunya ke ruang tamu.

"Lama," Ryosuke berkomentar ketika Haruichi masuk ruang tamu.

"Maaf," ucap Haruichi dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Haruichi, kau melupakan sajadahmu," ucap sang ibu kemudian memberikan sajadah di tangannya kepada anak Haruichi.

Haruichi menerimanya lalu segera berlari ke arah pintu keluar. Ia tidak mau berlama-lama lagi atau nanti tidak dapat tempat.

"Ryosuke, ayo," ajak sang ayah kepada anak sulungnya. Mereka berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Dan mereka keluar, Haruichi sudah di ujung jalan sambil melambaikan tangan kemudian berlari lagi menuju masjid.

"Bu, kami berangkat," sang ayah mengangkat tangan kanan yang langsung disambut ciuman di punggung tangannya. Setelah itu giliran Ryosuke yang mencium punggung tangan ibunya.

"Ryosuke jaga adikmu ya. Ibu khawatir Haruichi akan mudah terjatuh atau sarungnya berantakan," pesan sang ibu dengan nada cemas.

Ryosuke mengangguk mengerti. Adiknya akan sangat merepotkan. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Sudah menjadi tugas seorang kakak untuk menjaga adiknya.

"Assalamualaikum," pamit keduanya lalu berjalan menuju masjid.

"Walaikumsalam," jawab sang ibu lalu masuk kembali ke dalam rumah.

...

Jarak masjid dari rumah mereka cukup dekat. Hanya butuh waktu 3 menit. Ryosuke melihat Haruichi sudah ada di depan masjid. Haruichi terlihat sedang mengobrol dengan kedua teman sebayanya yang Ryosuke tahu bernama Eijun dan Furuya. Akan tambah merepotkan kalau harus menjaga mereka bertiga, apalagi yang bernama Eijun.

"Ah! Onii-san!" Eijun melambaikan tangan ke arah Ryosuke.

Sang ayah masuk ke dalam mesjid lebih dulu sedangkan Ryosuke menghampiri ketiga bocah yang terlihat sedang bersemangat itu. Dan ketika melihat sang adik, Ryosuke menggelegkan kepala. Sarung yang dipakai Haruichi kini berantakan. Mungkin karena tadi Haruichi berlari dari rumah sampai ke sini.

Tangan kecil haruichi menarik-narik sarungnya yang panjang sebelah. Ia tidak tahu cara memperbaiki sarungnya. Meskipun kesulitan, ia tidak mau minta bantuan kepada kakaknya atau kedua temannya.

Ryosuke lalu berjongkok di depan Haruichi. Menyuruh adiknya untuk menyingkirkan tangannya karena percuma, Haruichi tidak akan bisa memperbaiki sarung yang dipakainya. Dengan cekatan Ryosuke kembali merapihkan sarung yang dikenakan Haruichi. Lalu mendapati wajah Haruchi yang sumringah ketika melihat sarungnya sudah rapi kembali.

Ryosuke berdiri. "Ayo masuk," ajak Ryosuke yang kemudian diikuti ketiga bocah tadi.

Di dalam masjid sudah cukup banyak orang. Ryosuke melihat sang ayah berada di shaf keempat bersama ayah Eijun dan Furuya. Kemudian matanya menangkap beberapa teman sekolahnya dan beberapa shaf yang masih kosong. Mereka berempat segera menempati shaf kosong tersebut.

Haruichi menepatkan diri di sebelah Ryosuke. Sedangkan Eijun ada di antara Haruichi dan Furuya. Haruichi melirik sang kakak yang juga sedang melihat ke arahnya. Ups, Haruichi kepergok. Haruichi segera menunduk dengan wajah memerah. Tidak lama kemudian, ia merasakan tangan sang kakak di atas kepalanya. Melepas peci yang dipakainya lalu mengusap poni yang menjuntai menutupi matanya ke belakang sehingga mata dan jidatnya terlihat saat Ryosuke memakaikan kembali peci hitam Haruichi.

salat Isya akan segera dimulai. Semua jamaah di mesjid berdiri termasuk Ryosuke dan Haruichi.

"Hati-hati dengan sarungnya. Aku tidak akan memperbaikinya kalau berantakan lagi," pesan Ryosuke yang dibalas anggukan Haruichi.

Ketika salat Isya berlangsung, ada saja kejahilan dari Eijun. Dia sengaja menyenggol Furuya dan Haruichi. Atau setelah sujud, Eijun sengaja berdiri duluan lalu menginjak sarung Haruichi sehingga Haruichi tidak bisa berdiri. Selesai salat, Eijun mendapat pukulan di kepala dari Ryosuke.

Haruichi melihat sarungnya yang hampir lepas. Ah, rusak lagi. Ia teringat pesan kakaknya sebelum salat Isya tadi. Bagaimana ia bisa memperbaiki sarungnya tanpa bantuan sang kakak? Padahal ia selalu ingin pakai sarung saat salat seperti kakak dan ayahnya karena di mata Haruichi, sarung itu keren. Haruichi meremas sarungnya dengan erat. kalau begini, ia tidak bisa ikut salat tarawih.

"Berdirilah," perintah Ryosuke yang dibalas gelengan kepala Haruichi. Akhirnya Ryosuke berdiri kemudian menarik kedua tangan Haruichi untuk berdiri. Ryosuke melihat sang adik yang hampir menangis. Meskipun kali ini sarung Haruichi berantakan karena orang lain, tetap saja Ryosuke harus turun tangan. Mungkin nanti ia harus mengajarkan Haruichi memakai sarung agar tidak lagi merepotkannya dikemudian hari.

"Jangan mengangis. Hanya hari ini aku mau memperbaiki sarungmu. Aku melakukannya karena ibu yang meminta. Untuk selanjutnya kau harus belajar memakai sarung sendiri," ucap Ryosuke sambil memperbaiki sarung Haruichi.

Haruichi mengusap air matanya lalu mengangguk. Ia sangat berterima kasih. Dengan begini ia bisa salat tarawih. Haruichi bertekad untuk bisa memakai sarung sendiri dan menurutnya sang kakak adalah guru yang tepat.

"Selama salat tarawih aku harap kalian bertiga tidak membuat keributan ataupun kejahilan. Kalau melakukannya, kalian akan menerima akibatnya," pesan Ryosuke dengan nada mengancam yang dibalas anggukan ketiga bocah di sebelahnya.

"Ayo salat."

* * *

 **[2]**

Remah-Remah Rengginang – id: 6016438

* * *

Malas pulang.

Dirinya malas naik angkot buat pulang. Jarak rumah ke resto lumayan memakan biaya kalau naik ojek onlen. Duduk di bangku taman menjadi pilihan ditemani angin semilir serta percakapan random orang lewat.

Sedikit lagi jam tidur Raja Siang. Perosotan yang tadinya ribut suara bocah-bocah antre ingin main digantikan para orangtua mengomel. Menyuruh pulang. _Ta_ _dinya dengan baik-baik_ _ta_ _npa nada tinggi._ Namun bocah-bocah itu enggan, malah melawan. Terus merengek masih mau di taman karena belum dapat giliran main seluncur.

Remaja kisaran lima belas tahun keatas mulai dominasi taman. Sekarang malam minggu. Beda jenis kelamin saling gamit lengan mesra. Ada, beberapa sesama jenis, tapi itu perempuan, dan kalau perempuan yang gandengan tangan rasanya aneh kalau langsung asumsi sepasang kekasih. Apalagi kalau yang berhijab.

Menggeleng kepala menepis _suudzon_. Taman ini bebas dipakai siapa saja lepas dari malam minggu malamnya sepasang kekasih menebar aura kasih sayang. Dirinya sendiri juga di taman pada malam—pukul 16 belum malam sih, tapi masih bisa disebut malming harusnya—minggu. Ah, tapi ia sendirian tanpa kekasih.

(Memandang jingga dirgantara juga tak dapat menghapus fakta ia sendirian di taman.)

Kalau dia pulang juga di rumah ia sendirian. Mama dan Abi lagi _honeymoon_ di Hawaii. "Mumpung anak-anakku di rumah, bisa jaga rumah, dan Abi lagi cuti menjelang lebaran," kata Mama dengan senyum bisnis tak mau melewatkan peluang mencinta. Ryosuke masih ingat jelas betapa menyebalkan senyum yang kata orang-orang seperti bidadari surga itu.

Halah.

Sang adik manis yang merupakan mahasiswa UI sedang melaksanakan tugas pengisi liburan, yaitu ngojek onlen. Nyari duit buat nambah-nambah jajan si Pacar. Mungkin. Ryosuke tidak tahu Haruichi punya pacar atau tidak.

Dan dirinya, yang tadinya sibuk aktivitas UKM, dan hobi cuek ke Haruichi, jadi _nganggur_ _senganggur-nganggurnya_ orang di rumah.

Bosan.

Bosanan di rumah sih, daripada di taman.

Tidak terasa bedug maghrib setengah jam lagi. Dan _words_ buat minimum ikut _event_ baskom sekampus belum juga terpenuhi. Ryosuke berdiri dari bangku hendak mencari takjil buat buka.

 _Harusnya_ , Ryosuke bisa makan kolak ubi yang dibuat Haruichi sebelum kerja. Dipanaskan dengan api kompor beberapa menit sebelum _azan_ lebih sedap. Namun, pukul 9 tadi pagi _group_ _chat_ Seido angkatan 2015 ramai diskusi mau bukber hari ini.

Anak-anak _gabut_ mengiyakan sepihak tanpa merembukkan dengan yang lain yang mungkin saja sedang sibuk. Ryosuke termasuk anak-anak _gabut_ , tapi bukan yang memutuskan sepihak. Lokasi bukber di Bebek Kaleyo Jakarta Timur.

Kan, apapun yang buru-buru berbuah php alias tidak jadi?

"Mau beli apa, Mas?"

Roh kembali ke bumi. Insting orang mau buka puasa melangkahkan kaki ke wanita tua berhijab putih polos dengan daster bunga-bunga. Senyum sang Ibu penjual takjil merekah melihat Ryosuke si Calon Pembeli. Sepertinya sedari tadi jualan ibu ini belum laku sampai melihat Ryosuke bak pangeran dari negeri dongeng.

Ada bakwan jagung, pisang goreng, risol, tahu, cireng, pastel, panada, es campur, es buah, es rumput laut, kolak, dan lain-lain yang Ryosuke tak tahu namanya di meja beralas plastik bening.

"Bakwan jagung lima, risol satu, pastel tiga, panada tiga, sama es buah dua," ujar Ryosuke.

Mumpung ada penjual takjil. Beli segini sepertinya tidak terlalu banyak untuk berdua.

"Gorengan lima ribu tiga. Es buah satunya delapan ribu. Total 38 ribu." Sigap sang Penjual memasukkan makanan Ryosuke ke plastik hitam sambil menghitung harga.

Ryosuke menerima kantung plastik sambil mengucap, "Terima kasih." Uang 50 ribu diberinya.

Kembalian receh Ryosuke terima lapang dada. Saku celananya jadi gemerincing mirip milik tukang parkir.

Ryosuke balik ke taman. "Lho? Kakak?" Apabila tidak ada motor nyaris menabraknya.

Haruichi senyum menyapa sang Kakak. Haruichi bisa pulang bareng Kak Ryosuke. Senang ketemu Kak Ryosuke.

"Kalau mau membunuhku tidak usah menggunakan wajah polos tidak punya dosa seperti itu, Haruichi," tegur Ryosuke bete sendalnya sedikit penyet.

"Kakak ngapain beli takjil sampai lintas daerah? Bukannya dekat rumah banyak?" Haruichi mengabai keluhan Ryosuke.

"Aku lelah, ayo pulang."

Kening _ketutupan_ poni mengerut tak dapat jawaban. Haruichi pasrah punggungnya dipeluk dan disandar erat sang Kakak.

"Jangan lupa pakai helmnya, Kak."

"Iya, berisik."

* * *

 **[3]**

Garekinclong – id: 47770598

* * *

Sudah beberapa hari ini, Ryousuke tidak mengajak bicara Haruichi. Bocah berumur 10 tahun itu mencoba memancing Ryousuke, kakak yang lebih tua dua tahun, menjawab pertanyaannya, tapi hanya diberi respon dehaman belaka, atau paling parah menyingkirkan diri.

Haruichi sedih memikirkan kenyataan bahwa kakak kebanggaannya kini marah padanya.

"Semuanya… salah gorengan."

Jadi, begini. Keluarga Kominato mendapat giliran membuat menu buka puasa untuk pengurus masjid. Ryousuke dan Haruichi dengan senang hati membantu ibu mereka, mumpung sekolah libur dan tidak ada kerjaan. Menu yang tengah dimasak adalah sayur lodeh, es sirup campur cincau, dan gorengan.

"Dek, kayanya enak, ya, gorengannya," Ryousuke menggoda Haruichi. Sang adik meneguk ludah, lalu membalas, "Kak kita, 'kan, puasa."

Lalu mereka melanjutkan menggoreng tempe. Percikan minyak sempat membuat Haruichi melompat ke belakang. Alhasil, Ryousuke dan Haruichi memegang spatula agak-agak jauh dari wajan.

Pukul empat sore, makanan siap diantar ke masjid. Ibu member titah kepada Ryousuke dan Haruichi untuk mengantarkan. Lagipula, kediaman Kominato juga tak jauh dari Masjid Da'iya.

Beberapa jam kemudian, selesai sholat tarawih, telinga Ryousuke dijewer ibu. Sang adik ikutan panik.

"Ryou! Kamu kalau mau tempe goreng, bilang saja ke Ibu, jangan ambil jatah pengurus masjid!"

Ryousuke merasa kesakitan, tapi membela diri, "Bukan Ryousuke yang ambil tempe gorengnya, Ibu!"

"Terus yang ambil gorengannya siapa!? Masa' adik kamu, Haruichi!? Kamu tega menuduh adik kamu!?"

"Tapi Ibu tega menuduh Ryousuke! Bukan Ryousuke yang ambil—"

Melihat telinga kakaknya yang seperti hampir lepas, Haruichi menangis. "Huweeee! Ibu, Ibu maafkan Haruichi… Yang ambil gorengannya Haruichi, bukan Kakak. Jadi jangan sakitin kupingnya Kakak, Ibu…"

Setelah pengakuan itu, Ryousuke tidak mengajak bicara Haruichi lagi.

Semingu setelahnya, Ryousuke sedang termenung di depan kolam ikan. Memberi makan ikan koi yang gesit mengibaskan ekor dalam air. Agak menggumam, kenapa ikannya tidak ikut puasa. Apa belum akil baligh ya.

Tanpa undangan atau sapaan basa-basi, Haruichi memeluk leher Ryousuke tiba-tiba dari belakang. Ryousuke hampir melompat ke kolam.

"Ngapain kamu?" tanya Ryousuke, kedua tangan melepas wadah makan ikan dan berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Haruichi. Tapi, Haruichi tetap kekeuh memeluk. Ryousuke kesulitan bernapas.

"Kak jangan marah ke Haruichi, dong. Maaf bikin kuping Kakak dijewer Ibu sampai merah. Haruichi kepingin gorengannya, tapi malu minta sama Ibu… Jadi Haruichi nyelipin tiga gorengan sebelum berangkat ke masjid. Maafin Haruichi, Kak. Jangan marah, ya…"

"Ya! Ya! Kakak maafin, tapi lepas dulu tangannya! Kakak gak bisa napas!"

Lepas dari jeratan dua tangan menyiksa, Ryousuke mengatur pernapasannya agar kembali normal. Hampir saja ia batal karena masuk ke kolam, berbagi udara di air dengan ikan koi. Haruichi mendekat lagi, masih belum yakin kalau Ryousuke memaafkannya.

"Kak? Kak Ryousuke benar-benar maafin Haruichi?"

Pandangan melas yang sekaligus bikin gemas membuat Ryousuke luluh. Dendamnya memang belum hilang, tapi setidaknya, ia harus memafkaan kenakalan adiknya ini. Hitung-hitung belajar membangun diri.

"Iya. Kakak maafkan, tapi kalau Haruichi kepingin sesuatu, bilang ke Kakak. Oke?"

Rasa senang membuncah dalam dada Haruichi, sampai wajahnya yang semula ditekuk berubah gembira riang tak terkira. Sekali lagi, Haruichi berusaha membunuh Ryousuke dengan pelukan erat di dada. Ampun, rusuk Ryousuke menyempit!

Tapi tidak apa-apa. Yang penting, keduanya sudah akur kembali.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading! See you next project!_**

 _sign, **BASKOM SEKAMPUS**  
_

 _( **Ba** lada **S** adoin **Kom** inatos **S** amp **e** **Ka** mi Ma **mpus** )  
_


End file.
